


Русалочья чешуя

by klotho_borg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Написано в 2012-м году, на заявку: Адалинд/Джульетта/Розали. Адалинд осталась без ведьминских сил и с разбитым сердцем. Розали берётся ей помочь отомстить Ренарду. В процессе к "мсте" подключается Джульетта.





	Русалочья чешуя

_…крикнет русалка и защекочет до смерти пепельными пальцами без ногтей, уволочет на плече далеко-высоко._  
_Ей мужское тело не тяжело. Она сильная. Она все вынесет._  
_Брехня._  
_Русалки на волю выходят редко._  
_И все они._  
_Очень стары._  
**Ф.Максимов, «Духов день»**

Шон Ренард шел к реке. Его тянуло туда вязкое тягучее чувство, которое скользким комком ворочалось где-то под диафрагмой. Он шел словно привязанный, где-то в глубине души пытаясь сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно. Уже бесполезно. Эта битва была проиграна еще до начала.  
Капитан Ренард четко помнил, как ощутил странное беспокойство еще днем, после обеденного перерыва. С наступлением сумерек чувство только усилилось. Ему надо было куда-то идти. Что-то звало его, требовало его участия. В кабинете не сиделось, а срочных вызовов не предвиделось и даже начальство решило взять тайм-аут. Ренард недолго раздумывал над тем доработать ли день и потерять контроль над сущностью прямо на глазах Гримма или же прикинуться больным и отправиться домой. Детективы Гриффин и Буркхардт сочувственно посмотрели на него, а сержант Ву искренне пожелал хорошо выспаться.  
Чем темнее становилось за окном, тем тяжелее становилось на душе у Ренарда. Перед глазами не туманилось, сознание не выключалось, но все тело будто выкручивала невидимая мука. Болела душа. Оказывается, она все еще у него оставалась.  
В одиннадцать часов Шон Ренард понял, что его опоили каким-то зельем. Он отстраненно констатировал этот факт, попутно съязвив сам себе, что в этот раз слишком долго думал над такой простой задачкой. За всю его бурную жизнь принца, пусть даже и не наследного, его не единожды заколдовывали. Собственно, он и в Портленд-то уехал подальше от этого балагана. Что на этот раз? Его повернутый на власти братец достал его и здесь? Или все дело в семействе Шейд, которое вчера понесло невосполнимую потерю? Нет, чушь. Кэтрин бы не стала так глупо мстить ему. А у Адалинд не было ни сил, ни возможности это сделать.  
Занимая свой мозг этими мыслями, Ренард переоделся, вышел из дома, завел машину и поехал к реке.  
В темноте вода казалась совершенно черной и неотличимой от берега, поэтому Ренард шел ориентируясь на плеск волн и краткие блики выглядывающей из-за туч луны. Он не слышал голосов, не видел ничего необычного, его просто как магнитом тянуло туда. В груди тяжело бухало сердце, а в голове четкие мысли о том, кому могло понадобиться заколдовывать принца Портленда, сменились нервными обрывками, приближенными к суицидальному характеру. Ренард подошел к самой кромке воды и заглянул в реку.

24 часа назад.

Говорят, что женской дружбы не бывает. Этот факт вообще подвергается всяческим насмешкам, как со стороны мужчин, так и самих женщин, видимо, разочаровавшихся в добрых подругах. Даже анекдот такой есть. Про плывущую по реке змею верхом на черепахе. "Укушу - сбросит", - думает змея. "Сброшу - укусит", - думает черепаха.  
Розали правда не знала, почему вся эта белиберда приходила ей в голову, когда она смотрела на рыдающую на ее диване Адалинд. Она укутала девушку в плед, уговорила снять заляпанную понятно чьей кровью куртку и принесла чаю. Адалинд плакала уже по инерции, как во время затяжной истерики, скорее выдавливая из себя рыдания, дожимая саму себя. "Укушу - сбросит", - думала Розали. - "Сброшу - укусит".

Они познакомились случайно. Это было самое странное знакомство в жизни с Розали, за исключением встречи с Ником, конечно же. Все просто - Розали в юности ухитрилась попасться за хранение человеческих наркотиков, при том, что употребляла только везенские, а Адалинд Шейд, тогда еще зеленая аспирантка только начинавшая карьеру юриста, талантливо отмазала ее. Розали так и не поняла, чем ее дело приглянулось будущей подруге. Скорее всего, оно было очень глупым и ничего не стоило. Как сама Розали тогда. Фредди тогда подумал, что непутевую сестру отпустили из-за ошибки и недостачи улик, и благодарил бога за такую удачу. А Розали так и не сказала ему про новую подругу. Почему-то ей показалось, что брат, даже торгующий нелегальными вещами, не одобрил бы общение с ведьмой.

Сколько они были знакомы, Адалинд всегда была прекрасной, умной, циничной и влюбленной. Как ведьме удавалось сочетать в себе эти качества, было загадкой наравне с Бермудами. Влюбленность существенно портила ее образ расчетливой стервы и часто путала планы. Розали никогда не спрашивала, кто же он, а Адалинд никогда не рассказывала. Почти никогда. Один раз после окончания очередного бурного в попытках забыть того самого, Розали не утерпела и попросила хотя бы фотографию показать. Адалинд показала. Розали пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не присвистнуть. Все было ясно с первого взгляда.  
Адалинд прекрасно понимала, что все это попахивает дешевой мелодрамой, но ничего поделать с собой не могла. Розали же оставалось только сочувствовать ей и радоваться, что саму не угораздило так влюбиться.

Адалинд наконец успокоилась и уснула. Розали ни за что не отпустила бы ее домой в таком состоянии. Она выключила свет, оставив подругу отсыпаться, а сама задумчиво осмотрела полки, забитые травами и ингридиентами для зелий различной опасности, а потом набрала номер единственного человека, который мог ей помочь в этой ситуации.

Существует множество способов, которыми можно заставить мужчину раскаяться в своих поступках. В конце-то концов, об этом пишут даже в "Космополитане". Можно было придумать что-то более изощренное, но времени катастрофически не хватало. Все-таки ведьмой была Адалинд, а не Розали. Это Адалинд знала тысячи рецептов на память, а Розали же наизусть помнила от силы пару десятков, которым ведьма сама обучила ее. Она могла только по наитию рыться в книгах, отметая слишком затратные зелья, или те, у которых были слишком ужасные побочные эффекты.  
Розали задумчиво нахмурилась глядя на состав зелья. Странноватое для данного случая, но довольно простое и быстрое в приготовлении. Время действия - полночь, катализатор - полнолуние. Розали не нужно было выглядывать в окно, чтобы знать, что до полной луны остались всего одни сутки. Нужно поспешить.

15 часов назад

Рано утром пошел дождь. Косые струи заливали еще не проснувшийся город, перекрашивая асфальт из серого оттенка в черничный. Розали стояла под козырьком у работающей круглосуточно забегаловки и пила кофе. Она не чувствовала себя уставшей, несмотря на то, что не спала всю ночь. Наоборот, она ощущала какое-то странное возбуждение, почти охотничий азарт. То, что раньше она получала, принимая наркотики. То, что, как оказалось, можно было получить разными способами. И это был еще не самый странный.  
Неподалеку у бордюра аккуратно припарковался пикап и выскочившая из него девушка, быстро натянула капюшон, прикрывая волосы от дождя. Розали махнула рукой и придвинула по столику к приближающейся девушке стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Спасибо, но я все-таки не буду, - сказала Джульетта, снимая с головы капюшон. Рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
\- Боишься, что Ник узнает, что ты куда-то уезжала утром по запаху кофе?  
\- А так же по чуть разогретому капоту машины и каплях дождя в моих волосах, - Джульетта иронично хмыкнула. - Ник - полицейский, а не детектив из сериала. Просто не хочу. Ты принесла?  
\- Да, только вот приготовилось, - Розали достала из внутреннего кармана куртки маленький зеленоватый пузырек и передала девушке. - Зеленый только флакон, сама жидкость без цвета и запаха. Учуять могут только русалки.  
\- А они точно ему ничего не сделают? - настороженно поинтересовалась Джульетта.  
\- Кому, правителю кантона? Да они его боятся, как огня. Максимум - поязвят и поиздеваются вволю.  
Джульетта кивнула, спрятала пузырек в сумку и поджала губы.  
\- Мне жаль, что все так… Что Ник...  
\- Ох, брось. Ник ни при чем, это был закономерный исход ее работы на этого засранца. Она уже давно ходила по лезвию. Упала бы не сегодня, так завтра. Как там Ник, кстати?  
\- Отсыпается. Выглядел вчера просто ужасно. Я еще хотела бы спросить на счет Хэнка – с ним все будет в порядке?  
\- Я надеюсь, - Розали криво улыбнулась. - Хотя если бы я проснулась в постели едва знакомой девушки, не помня, как там оказалась, то я бы крепко призадумалась над своей жизнью.  
Джульетта мелодично рассмеялась.  
\- У мужчин это случается чаще чем у женщин. Ладно, вернемся к зелью. Когда оно подействует?  
\- Ночь и полная луна - катализаторы. То есть, уже сегодня, если ты успеешь, конечно.  
\- О, я успею, - Джульетта улыбнулась и снова надела капюшон перед тем, как выйти под дождь. - Успею.

6 часов назад

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо, что не прогнала вчера.  
Адалинд уже давно проснулась, приняла душ, отстирала футболку от крови Ника Буркхардта и замыла куртку. И даже отчистила от лесной грязи сапоги. Это была снова все та же предельно собранная Адалинд, которая ни одним жестом не походила на вчерашнюю судорожно рыдающую девушку.  
Розали приподняла брови.  
\- Да ладно тебе, как я могла тебя прогнать? Ты можешь приходить, когда тебе будет нужно. И сейчас остаться, кстати, тоже.  
\- Ну я же не дурочка, - Адалинд мягко улыбнулась, отвлекаясь от зеркала. - Когда придет твой парень?  
\- Парень? - протянула Розали и немного смутилась. Честно говоря, она еще не рассматривала Монро как потенциального парня, умоляя себя не думать в эту сторону вообще никак. Пускай все пока так и висит в сладком состоянии неопределенности.  
Адалинд изящно пожала плечами, предоставив подруге право самой догадаться как она это поняла. Ведьмой была, ведьмой и останется, и никакая кровь Гримма этого не изменит.  
\- Тебе, возможно, не стоит быть одной, - осторожно сказала Розали.  
\- Возможно, именно это мне и нужно, - с нажимом сказала Адалинд. - Причем было нужно очень давно.  
\- Но ты же не будешь уезжать из Портленда?  
\- А так же напиваться, резать вены и прыгать с моста. Ох, да ладно, уже и съязвить нельзя. Первое время да, побуду тут.  
\- Мне жаль, - искренне сказала Розали, умолчав о том, что жалела она не о том, что Ник лишил ее подругу ведьминских сил. Жалко было саму Адалинд, как друга, как человека. Как женщину, в конце концов.  
Адалинд в последний раз взглянула в зеркало, поправив чуть вылезшую за контур губ помаду.  
\- Мне - нет.

5 часов назад.

Обеденный перерыв это было очень условное понятие в работе полицейских. Как дождь для центральных племен Африки, живущих без метеорологических прогнозов и даже без термометров. Может пойти, а может и не пойти. Так и обед. Может случиться, а может не случиться.  
Полицейские ели на бегу, перекусывали в машинах, и даже в курилке можно было всегда найти кого-нибудь поспешно дожевывающего бутерброд. Однако как только выпадал относительно свободный от преступности день, все с чистой совестью убегали на обеденный перерыв. В управлении оставались только пара дежурных, остальные же будто растворялись в пространственно временной аномалии. В эти полтора часа Портленд могли грабить, убивать, насиловать и даже захватывать инопланетяне сколько душе угодно, ведь полицейские уехали на обед.  
Капитан Ренард зайдя в управление, по звукам, точнее, по их отсутствию, обнаружил, что настал такой час икс. По главной лестнице для усиления эффекта вполне могло катиться перекати-поле. Ренард покачал головой и прошел было в свой кабинет, как вдруг заметил кое-что, что не укладывалось в понятие «пустой общий зал».  
Рядом со столами детективов Гриффина и Буркхадта неловко топталась Джульетта, девушка Ника. Капитан немного удивился – не то, чтобы девушка так часто заходила к детективу на работу, быть может что-то случилось?  
\- Мисс Сильвертоун? – позвал Ренард, изо всех сил стараясь не подкрадываться бесшумно.  
Джульетта все же вздрогнула и обернулась.  
\- Ох, здравствуйте, капитан. Извините, что я хожу здесь вот так, без разрешения… Мы с Ником договорились пообедать вместе, а он, наверное, об этом забыл.  
\- В последнее время он очень рассеянный, - кивнул капитан, вежливо поддерживая разговор. Он припомнил события утра: детектив Буркхардт выглядел вялым, апатичным и даже на подколки сержанта Ву реагировал без привычной улыбки. Вряд ли он понесся в лес уничтожать какую-нибудь нечисть. Скорее всего, действительно забыл о встрече.  
\- В последнее время он слишком много работает, - с легким укором сказала Джульетта, набирая номер Ника.  
\- Все мы очень много работаем, - развел руками капитан. – Мне кажется, у преступников сезонное обострение. Вы звонили Нику?  
\- Нет, как-то не подумала… Решила, что проще будет зайти сюда. Извините еще раз, наверняка это какое-нибудь нарушение, - Джульетта мило улыбнулась и капитан не нашел никаких аргументов чтобы не ответить на эту улыбку.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он.  
Джульетта быстро дозвонилась Нику, еще раз извинилась и попрощалась, пожелав Ренарду хорошего дня. Капитан прошел наконец в собственный кабинет и обнаружил там кружку еще не успевшего остыть кофе. Наверняка, кто-то из новеньких девушек подсуетился. Ведь обеденный перерыв по трудовому законодательству прописан для всех.

Сейчас

Река оставалась чернильно-черной и честно говоря Шон не видел ни черта. Держать себя в руках не было смысла, последние силы уходили на это, поэтому Шон плюнул на маскировку. Из-за тучи полностью выглянула луна, осветив его перекошенное отражение в быстрой воде. Как такое вообще было возможно? Даже отказ от контроля не помог Ренарду. Он против своей воли сделал шаг еще один шаг к воде.  
На минуту он представил, что случится, если он умрет. Утром его тело найдут в какой-нибудь тихой заводи, вызовут полицию, приедут детективы его же отдела, Буркхардт и Гриффин, и будут обсуждать такое странное дело. Наверняка позвонят семье во Францию, и там поднимется такое... Хотя почему же, Эрик будет прыгать выше потолка от счастья. А Гримм, расследуя его смерть по своим каналам, наверняка найдет того, кто его околдовал. И в процессе наткнется на много интересного.  
\- Вам жить надоело, ваше высочество? - вдруг раздался откуда-то звонкий женский голос. В то же мгновение Ренарда немного отпустило - он смог повернуться к девушке, но от воды так и не отошел.  
\- Оу. Да ты хорошенько заколдован, принц, - сказала худая брюнетка, выходя из темноты. - Возьми меня за руку. Не бойся, не утоплю, тебя сейчас сам черт не утопит. А вот немного полегче станет.  
Ренард взял ее протянутую руку и действительно почувствовал, что может хотя бы говорить. Сейчас, стоя рядом с девушкой так близко, Шон заметил, что волосы у нее, вовсе не черные, а темно-зеленые. Кожа тоже была зеленоватой, а так же очень холодной и влажной.  
\- Русалка, - констатировал Ренард.  
\- Верно, - девушка улыбнулась, обнажив маленькие острые зубы. - Вышла, понимаешь ли, поплавать при полной луне, а тут его высочество топиться изволит. От тебя на весь лес пахнет русалочьим зельем, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Так значит, это вы? - спросил Ренард, натужно пытаясь связать воедино русалок, ведьм, собственную семью и всех своих недоброжелателей.  
\- Мы? О, нет, я и сестры тут вовсе ни при чем. У зелья очень стойкий запах, если бы его варил кто-то из наших, у реки, то я бы знала. Это точно не мы.  
\- Тогда кто?  
\- Не знаю, - русалка наклонила голову и посмотрела на него почти с нежностью, - Жаль, что тебя нельзя утянуть на дно. Такой красивый... Да не напрягайся ты так, шучу я. Пойдем со мной, отведу туда, где тебя расколдуют.

Ник проснулся и сразу же резко сел на диване, ощутив острый протест этому от всех своих мышц и вдобавок от головы. От резкого движения в глазах чуть потемнело, и Ник с силой сдавил виски.  
\- Ты уже проснулся? – Джульетта выглянула из коридора и подошла к дивану, обеспокоенно присев перед Ником. – Ты так быстро отключился в такой неудобной позе, но я не стала тебя будить.  
\- Кажется, мне снился какой-то сон. Но я ничего не помню, - Ник улыбнулся и перетянул девушку себе на колени.  
\- Ну вот, ты настолько заработался, что тебе уже кошмары снятся.  
\- Я заработался? Да капитан меня сегодня отпустил часа на три раньше.  
\- А если бы я не пришла в обед, вы бы сидели всем управлением до полуночи.  
\- О, да, - Ник серьезно кивнул. – Я давно уже думаю о том, чтобы поставить твою фотографию на стол, быть может, рабочий день тогда сократился бы на пару часов, а преступники систематически раскаивались бы в своих поступках, натыкаясь на твой добрый всепрощающий взгляд.  
Джульетта засмеялась, легко стукнула его по лбу и поцеловала.

В час ночи нормальная приличная девушка обычно не ждет гостей, по крайней мере, без предварительного согласования. Даже если она – ведьма. Бывшая ведьма, поправила саму себя Адалинд. Она старалась пока не думать об этом, из-за чего во внутреннем монологе случались забавные провисания.  
Звонок в дверь повторился. Адалинд осмотрела комнату, насчитав как минимум десять предметов, которые можно использовать в схватке с грабителем, и при этом не попасть под статью «Превышение самообороны» и удовлетворенно кивнула. Профессиональная привычка, ведь грабители обычно не звонят в дверь. Хотя грабители бывают всякие.  
На пороге дома обнаружился Шон Ренард. Адалинд настолько удивилась, что даже открыв дверь, не испытала желания тут же ее захлопнуть.  
\- Можно мне войти? – спросил Ренард.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- К тебе. Я могу войти?  
Адалинд отступила чуть назад, пропуская его в дом, но Шон остался стоять на пороге. Что-то было не так.  
\- Да, ты можешь войти, - напряженно сказала Адалинд.  
Ренард вошел, двигаясь как при чуть замедленной съемке. Ведьма, черт, бывшая ведьма, внезапно принюхалась. От Шона не пахло его обычным запахом едва уловимого дорогого одеколона, от него пахло рекой, холодом и влагой. Адалинд сделала то, что никогда бы не позволила себе в другое время и в другом месте. Она взяла Ренарда за руку и тут же едва не дернулась обратно. Рука была холодная, почти как у трупа.  
\- Стой на месте, - угрожающе сказала Адалинд и проверила, прослушивается ли пульс. С этим было все, как ни странно, в порядке. Девушка выдохнула с заметным облегчением и закрыла за Ренардом дверь.  
\- Зайди в комнату и сядь куда-нибудь, - заметив его легкую дезориентацию она прибавила: – На диван.  
Глядя на движения Шона, Адалинд лихорадочно перебирала в голове варианты: зелье или заклинание. Но какое? И почему он пришел именно к ней, а не к Кэтрин?  
\- Что со мной? – вдруг спросил Ренард, заставив Адалинд вздрогнуть. Значит, он еще худо-бедно мог сопротивляться.  
\- Понятия не имею. Где ты был до меня?  
\- У реки.  
\- А почему пришел ко мне?  
\- Меня привела русалка.  
\- Ого. Она что-нибудь сказала?  
\- Что ты поможешь меня расколдовать. И что это русалочье зелье, но его варила не она и не ее сестры.  
Адалинд фыркнула.  
\- Да ладно, она не может поручиться за всех. Не все русалки живут у реки. Хорошо, мы хотя бы точно знаем что это. Когда ты почувствовал себя плохо?  
\- Сегодня днем.  
\- Что было сегодня днем?  
\- Обычный рабочий день. Никаких вызовов, даже странно. Разве что… Приходила девушка Ника. Джульетта.  
Адалинд присела напротив Шона и заглянула ему в глаза.  
\- И что она делала?  
\- Ничего. Мы поговорили и она ушла. Она приходила к Нику.  
\- Верно. Ты что-нибудь пил после ее ухода?  
\- Кофе.  
\- Кто его приготовил?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Адалинд сжала пальцами переносицу и отвернулась.  
\- Мне просто нечего тебе сказать, - спустя минуту призналась она. – Сколько раз ты уже на это попадал? Тебе повезло, что обратное зелье несложное и все, что нужно, у меня есть.  
Адалинд оставила Ренарда сидеть в гостинной, а сама ушла мешать травы на зелье-антидот. Историческая справка: русалочье зелье придумали сами русалки, чтобы можно было заманивать к реке тех, кто не польстился на их зеленую кожу и спутанные мокрые волосы (слухи о прекрасных русалках сильно преувеличены). Ведьмы быстро придумали антидот, который и зельем-то назвать язык не поворачивался, так, травяная смесь, залитая кипятком. Травяной чай. Ведьмы, живущие в деревнях у реки, получали хорошие деньги за этот чаек, поскольку русалки были очень настойчивы.  
Смех смехом, а вот Адалинд случившаяся история вовсе не смешила. Мало было проблем от Гримма, так еще и его девушка прибавилась. Эту самую девушку Адалинд видела несколько раз и то на фотографиях, и припомнив ее лицо вполне могла предположить русалочье происхождение. Но чтобы Гримм жил с русалкой и не знал об этом… Или знал? И самый интересный вопрос: что понадобилось русалке, и главное, девушке Гримма, от хозяина портлендского кантона? Шон не самый лучший человек на свете, но зачем ей нужно было его травить?  
Адалинд покосилась на застывшего на диване Ренарда и покачала головой. Она уже не была ведьмой, и никак не могла его защитить. Более того, со вчерашнего дня она лишилась своей работы. По сути, теперь она была свободна и от Ренарда, и от его чокнутой семейки. Но стоило ли кричать «ура» уже сейчас?  
Антидот уже немного остыл, но прежде чем заставить Шона выпить его, Адалинд решила сделать еще кое-что. Она присела на журнальный столик напротив Ренарда и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Невероятно, но каким-то образом он еще продолжал бороться с действием зелья. Но это почти никак не проявлялось. Почти.  
Шон попытался отшатнуться от руки Адалинд, но когда ее пальцы коснулись его щеки, он тут же застыл на месте. Кожа уже была не холодная, но в случае с русалками это абсолютно не показатель улучшения. Адалинд потянулась к Ренарду и поцеловала. Вся магия завязана на крови, сексе или банальном поцелуе. Какое-то физическое действие обязано было быть.  
Самым страшным было посмотреть в глаза Шона после поцелуя. Магия окончательно победила сопротивление души и из-за этого глаза были пустыми, а лицо абсолютно отрешенным. Впрочем, если бы Адалинд сказала ему испытывать радость, то он бы испытывал. Он сделал бы все, что она ему сказала. Этим, кстати, деревенские ведьмы в давние времена с удовольствием пользовались. В чем-то их можно было понять.  
\- Выпей антидот. Хорошо. Сейчас ты уснешь и проспишь до утра, - мягко говорила Адалинд. – Потом поедешь домой, и как только ты войдешь в него, ты забудешь про то, что случилось. Вся эта ночь – просто сон, ничего из этого не случалось. То, что вчера ты говорил с Джульеттой, ты тоже забудешь. Спи.  
Шон закрыл глаза, свернулся, пытаясь поместиться на маленьком неудобном диване, и действительно уснул.  
Адалинд нашла в шкафу плед и прикрыла свешивающиеся с дивана ноги Ренарда.  
До утра у нее оставалось время на то, чтобы решить, оставаться в Портленде и продолжать путаться под ногами у принца, или нет. А так же выбрать способ, которым она отомстит девушке Гримма. Вопрос о том, мстить или нет, даже не стоял.


End file.
